Iron Man Unleashed
'''Iron Man Unleashed '''is an Iron Man comic book taking place on Earth-606. Anthony Stark is a victim of the terrorist group known as "The Maggia", so his best friend, Ho Yinsen, creates a suit of armor to help him live. Volumes Vol. 1 - Forged In Fire Issues: #1-8 Plot: Anthony Stark, C.E.O. of Stark International is blown up when he is trapped in Stark Towers when it is bombed by the terrorist group known as The Maggia. A scientist, Ho Yinsen, makes a special device to keep Stark alive. It is called the "Arc Reactor", and it is a special, battery-like machine that goes into Stark's chest. It keeps Tony alive, but he cannot move, so Yinsen creates a suit thatattaches to Stark and helps him walk. Using a type of technology Yinsen calls "Extremis", the suit can come off and only be on Tony's arms and legs (so he can move) When Yinsen is killed by The Maggia, Tomy takes it upon himself to upgrade the suit, giving blasters and a built-in jet pack, so he can avenge Yinsen's death. He goes to the Maggia, and faces there leader, Ivan Vanko, who has stolen one of Yinsens' iron suits and became a living weapon. Tony defeats Vanko, who calls himself "The Crimson Dynamo". Tony returns to his mansion only to see that his battle with the Dynamo and the Maggia was witnessed by several civilians when he sees it all on the news. He has been dubbed the Iron Man and is now known as a famous hero. He is later confronted by Nick Fury and asked to join S.H.I.E.L.D. Tony agrees to join, and is introduced to two S.H.I.E.L.D. agents, Hawkeye and Phil Coulson. Introduced: Howard Stark (flashback only), Ho Yinsen, Iron Man, The Maggia, Crimson Dynamo, Hawkeye, Phil Coulson Villains: The Maggia, Crimson Dynamo Major Locations: Hollywood, Stark Towers, The Maggia's Underground Hide-Out Deaths: Ho Yinsen, Howard Stark (flashback only) Vol. 2 - The Ghost of Justin Hammer Issues: #9-14 Plot: Justin Hammer, head of rival company of Stark International, H.A.M.M.E.R., is angered about Stark International's money and popularity over H.A.M.M.E.R. increasing, so he hires a mercenary named Ghost to infiltrate Stark Towers and unleash a virus developed by Justin Hammer called Technivore into the building's mainframe. The Technivore virus messes up Extremis and ruins Tony's Iron Man suit, so he calls S.H.I.E.L.D. for help. They send Stingray, an operative with a special armor called "The Cutting Edge Armor", much like Extremis, to deal with Ghost and Technivore. After Stingray defeats Ghost, he gets a fellow S.H.I.E.L.D. agent named Bethany Cabe, an expert on technology, to fix the virus. Tony and Bethany instantly fall in love. Introduced: Justin Hammer, H.A.M.M.E.R., Stingray, Bethany Cabe, The Ghost Villains: Justin Hammer, H.A.M.M.E.R., The Ghost Major Locations: S.H.I.E.L.D. Helli-Carrier, H.A.M.M.E.R., Stark Towers Vol. 3 - Doomsday Issues: #15-18 Plot: After Ghost's defeat and the failure of the whole Technivore virus plan, Justin Hammer initiates Operation: Doomsday. It starts with the "accidental" explosion of H.A.M.M.E.R. Next, Justin Hammer opens up a new H.A.M.M.E.R. building called H.A.M.M.E.R. Universal, a much larger H.A.M.M.E.R. building with resturaunts to attract more attention from people, and a secret room where they work on robots. Then when the time is right, Hammer unleashes the robots upon the city, which attracts the attention of Iron Man. However, the robots have been programmed to detect and kill Tony Stark from anywhere. Iron Man has a hard time with the robots, and then Hammer finally unleashes the most lethal of all of the robots, U.L.T.I.M.O. Iron Man is almost killed by the robots, when Stingray arrives along with Bethany, who is equipped with several weapons. They take out the robots and knock U.L.T.I.M.O. into the water, destroying it. After the chaos of Operation: Doomsday, Justin Hammer is arrested and H.A.M.M.E.R. Universal is shut down and turned into a mall, and Tony asks Bethany to marry him. Introduced: U.L.T.I.M.O., Dr. Randy Macklin, Justin Hammer's Robotic Amry Villains: Justin Hammer, U.L.T.I.M.O., Justin Hammer's Robotic Army Major Locations: H.A.M.M.E.R., H.A.M.M.E.R. Universal, S.H.I.E.L.F. Helli-Carrier, Hollywood Annual #1 Plot: Clayton Wilson, a former member of the A.I.M. branch of S.H.I.E.L.D., retires but ends up a homeless old man. To get back his fortune he decides he must steal, so he uses his intellect to create two special gloves out of old technology and scrap metal. The gloves manipulate negative energy and gravity to pull and push things without using his hands. He uses this power to rob banks and rich companies. When he breaks into Stark Towers, he accidentally sets off an alarm and attracts the attention of Iron Man, who he easily defeats at first, but later when Clayton attacks Oscorp, Iron Man sneak-attacks him and destroys his power gloves in the process, then easily knocks him out. S.H.I.E.L.D. takes Clayton into custody, but Clayton swears revenge. 2 months later, Clayton repairs his smashed gloves that he snuck into the R.A.F.T. with him and easily escapes, then attacks Stark Towers, destroying most of it in the process, trying to get the attention of Iron Man. When Iron Man arrives, Clayton damages his Arc Reactor, and almost kills him. S.H.I.E.L.D. sends Hawkeye to deal with him, but Hawkeye is injured by Clayton, he starts calling himself Force. Iron Man gets back up, then tackles "Force", and manages to rip off his power gloves and put them on. Iron Man uses the power gloves to send Force flying into the air and crashing straight through some building, defeating him easily. Introduced: Force, A.I.M., George Tartelton, Hank Pym Villains: Force Major Locations: Stark Towers, The R.A.F.T. Vol. 5 - Ironic Issues: #19-24 Plot: Tony is very exhausted, as he has to deal with his company, his wedding, and being Iron Man. Tony decides to take a vacation with Bethany and leaves Ezekiel Stane in charge. However, when a mysterious assassin name Iron Monger kills Ezekiel and is now hunting down Tony, the vacation is ruined. Tony faces off with Iron Monger at the beach, and throws him up into the sky, and seemingly defeats him. However, when Bethany and Tony return to California after the tropical vacation, Iron Monger crashes the wedding and Tony has to stop him. When Tony realizes how much damage has been caused because of Iron Man, he realizes why most of the other heroes have secret identities, and it urges him to give up being Iron Man... forever. Introduced: Ezekiel Stane, Happy Hogan, Iron Monger Villains: Iron Monger Major Locations: Hawaii, Stark Towers Deaths: Ezekiel Stane Vol. 6 - Giving Up Issues: #25-30 Plot: Stark International is on the verge of bankrupcy, Bethany Cabe, Tony Stark's wife, is pregenant, and Tony is secretly and slowly dying. All the controversy centering around Stark is too much to handle, so Stark passes the company over to Arthur Parks. Arthur decides that, to get the company back on its feet, he should open a new branch of Stark International called S.W.O.R.D. However, when a terrorist attack on S.W.O.R.D. attracts the attention of the press, Arthur can't take all the pressure. He uses an experimental suit that can convert itself and it's user into pure energy and back, using it to become the Living Laser. One by one, he starts killing all his enemies, and this attracts the attention of Tony Stark. As Iron Man, he battles the Living Laser above Hollywood, and the Laser's suit is damaged, causing it to explode. This incident brings more bad publicity to Stark International, which is soon oficially shut down. Introduced: Living Laser, S.W.O.R.D. Villains: Living Laser Major Locations: Stark International, S.W.O.R.D., Hollywood Deaths: Living Laser Category:Iron Man Category:Comics Category:Unfinished Category:ElectricMayhem